One of the major problems that a commercial painter or home owner faces when desiring to paint with a roller or sprayer is the transfer of paint from the original paint can to a paint tray for the roller or to the spray bottle for the sprayer. Oftimes in pouring excess gets into the crevice where the can lid closes. In addition paint can spill down the front of the can causing wastage of the paint as well as potentially dirtying the painter's hands and/or clothes. Of course there is always the problem that excess spillage could even cause damage to rugs and surrounding areas if paint is being transferred indoors.
Women, especially, have this problem since they have small hands and many times they are unable to completely grasp a quart can let alone a one gallon can even with two hands.
There is a need therefore for a paint can handle to make the pouring of paint easier as well as a spout to simplify the transfer of paint from the paint can to another vessel.
The ability to temporarily store a paint brush to permit either drippage of excess paint or the temporary storage thereof is also desirable.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a one piece, easily attachable and easily removable combination pouring spout and handle for paint cans.
It is another object of the invention to provide a pouring spout that includes means for temporary storage of a paint brush.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a removable pouring spout for a paint can that includes a paint return channel.
Yet another object is to provide a combination pouring spout and paint can handle that is readily attachable and detachable from the can.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.
The invention accordingly comprises a product possessing the features, properties and the relation of elements which are exemplified in the following detailed disclosure and the scope of the application of which will be indicated in the claims.
For a fuller understanding of the nature and objects of the invention, reference should be had to the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.